stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music tracks used in Stupid Mario Brothers
Stupid Mario Brothers, like most shows with a fictional, episodic format, features musical cues, incidental, lyrical, or otherwise. In earlier seasons, nearly none of the music was originally composed for the show, most of it coming from video games, film scores, and TV shows. Later seasons and installments saw an increasing use in royalty free cues and fan remixes, and several few and far between original cues. This list will attempt to cover every available track used in the series in chronological order, repeats in later episodes or seasons not included. Season One Season One has 50 cues in total, 3 of which have not been identified as of yet. * 01- Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 02- Ganondorf, (Hyrule Symphony) * 03- Powerful Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 04- Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 05- Love Theme, (Macross: Do You Remember Love?) * 06- Beggin', (Jersey Boys: Original Broadway Cast Recording) * 07- Metallic Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 08- Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) * 09- Dream Pipe, (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, OCRemix.org) * 10- In the Darkness Lies, (Banjo-Kazooie, OCRemix.org) * 11- Fallen Angel, (Jersey Boys: Original Broadway Cast Recording) * 12- Gilraen's Memorial (The Fellowship of the Rings) * 13- Into the West, (The Return of the King) * 14- Perfect Night, (Trigun) * 15- The Alternate Route, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 16- The Early Years - A Scrapbook (Jersey Boys: Original Broadway Cast Recording) * 17- O Fortuna, (Carmina Burana, Toulouse Capitole Orchestra) * 18- Happy Together, (The Turtles) * 19- Pokémon Theme, (Cover, Jason Paige) * 20- "I'm Stompin' on Goombas", (I'm Walking on Sunshine, Instrumental) * 21- "Mushroom Kingdom Girls", (California Girls, Instrumental) * 22- "You're A Plumber", (All-Star, Instrumental) * 23- "Like A Plumber", (Like a Virgin, Instrumental) * 24- "You Toss Me Right Round", (You Spin Me Round, Instrumental) * 25- "Smells Like Bowser", (Smells Like Teen Spirit (Instrumental, unknown recording) * 26- Pokémon Medley, (Smashing...Live!) * 27- Let's Groove, (Raise!, Earth, Wind & Fire) * 28- Title, (Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen, Junichi Masuda) * 29- The Plumbing Song, (Off the Deep End, Weird Al Yankovic) * 30- Toad House/Invincible Remix (Super Mario Bros. 3, Koji Kondo/'unknown artist') * 31- Summer Samba/So Nice, (Billy May Recording) * 32- Apache, (Sugar Hill Gang) * 33- Shinryakul, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 34- The Poor People of Paris, (Les Baxter) * 35- DK Rap, (Donkey Kong 64) * 36- Shades of Sennett, (The Pink Panther) * 37- Short Shock Cue, (Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * 38- You're My Best Friend, (Queen) * 39- The Man with the Machine Gun, (The Black Mages II) * 40- Nostalgia, (Final Fantasy X) * 41- Force Your Way, (The Black Mages) * 42- Main Theme, (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * 43- Favorite Daughter, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 44- The Final Countdown, (Europe) * 45- Fortify, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 46- Devastation's Doorway, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 47- Burly Brawl, (The Matrix Reloaded) * 48- Ghost Love Score, (Nightwish) * 49- Wounded, (Final Fantasy VIII) * 50- The Hall of Prophecies, (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) Season Two * 050- O Fortuna (Carmina Burana, Carl Orff, unknown recording) * 051- Recollection (Fullmetal Alchemist, Michiru Oshima) * 052- Middlesex Times (Donnie Darko, Michael Andrews) * 053- The Trio (The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Ennio Morricone) * 054- Avenue (Fullmetal Alchemist, Michiru Oshima) * 055- Solitude (Fullmetal Alchemist, Michiru Oshima) * 056- Prologue (Conan the Barbarian, Basil Poledouris) * 057- Pompeii (full) (Unearthed, E.S. Posthumus) * 058- Yakety Sax (The Best of Benny Hill recording, Boots Randolph) * 059- Jock Jams (Fox Sports NFL theme) * 060- Ancient Hero (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, OCRemix.org, DarkeSword/Koji Kondo) * 061- The Legend of Zelda Theme (Orchestral Game Concert 1, Tokyo City Philharmonic Orchestra/Koji Kondo * 062- Unknown Cue (Episode 20 campfire meeting, identification pending) * 063- Hyrule Field Morning Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 064- Hyrule Field Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 065- Treasure Chest Open (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Koji Kondo) * 066- Item Get (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Koji Kondo) * 067- Morning Mood (Peer Gynt, Edward Grieg, unknown recording) * 068- You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Youthquake, Dead or Alive) * 069- Chariots of Fire (Chariots of Fire, Vangelis) * 070- Smells Like Teen Spirit (Instrumental) (Nirvana, unknown recording) * 071- Jinn's Curse (Final Fantasy III, Tsuyoshi Sekito, Keiji Kawamori) * 072- Carry On Wayward Son (Leftoverture, Kansas) * 073- Discovery (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 074- Introduction (Super Mario Bros. 2, Koji Kondo) * 075- Intruder 2 (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 076- The Longest Time (Billy Joel, unknown karaoke version?) * 077- Cavern (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 078- Inside a House (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Koji Kondo) * 079- REX's Lair (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 080- Zora's Domain (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 081- Fishing Hit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Koji Kondo) * 082- EarthBound (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Keiichi Suzuki, Hirokazu Tanaka) * 083- The Last of the Mohicans Main Title (Trevor Jones) * 084- Promentory (The Last of the Mohicans, Trevor Jones) * 085- Adiemus (Adiemus: Songs of Sanctuary, Enya & Enigma) * 086- Adiemus (Adiemus: Songs of Sanctuary, Enya & Enigma) * 087- Unknown Cue (Episode 25 opening scene, identification pending) * 088- Wonderwing (Banjo-Kazooie, Grant Kirkhope) * 089- Dance of the Knights (Romeo and Juliet, Sergei Prokofiev, Michael Tilson Thomas & San Fransisco Symphony) * 090- The Water Maiden (Final Fantasy N Generation, Nobuo Uematsu'')'' * 091- The Map Room: Dawn (Indiana Jones Trilogy, John Williams, City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra'')'' * 092- Hyrule Field (Hyrule Symphony, Koji Kondo'')'' * 093- Tarutaru Male (Final Fantasy XI, Naoshi Mizuta'')'' * 094- Star Power (Mario Kart 64, Koji Kondo'')'' * 095- Anvil of Crom (Conan the Barbarian, Basil Poledouris) * 096- Red Wings (Game Concert 1, Tokyo City Philharmonic Orchestra, Nobuo Uematsu) * 097- Unknown Cue (Episode 28 Peach argument, identification pending) * 098- Theme of Love (Final Fantasy IV, Junya Nakano) * 099- Main Theme (Final Fantasy IV - Celtic Moon, Nobuo Uematsu) * 100- Super Mario Brothers (Game Concert 1, Tokyo City Philharmonic Orchestra, Koji Kondo) * 101- The Promised Land (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Nobuo Uematsu) * 102- Superbeast (Hellbilly Deluxe, Rob Zombie) * 103- The Portal (Donnie Darko, Michael Andrews) * 104- Olin in the Minibar (1408, Gabriel Yared) * 105- Room 1408 (1408, Gabriel Yared) * 106- Requiem dies Irae (Battle Royale, Giuseppe Verdi) * 107- Escape (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) Season Three * 108- Breezy Beats (Final Fantasy VIII, OCRemix.org, Orkybash, Nobuo Uematsu) * 109- Death of Sirius (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nicholas Hooper) * 110- The Legend of the Scorpion King (The Mummy Returns, Alan Silvestri) * 111- Main Theme (Chaplin, John Barry) * 112- Breazy (Final Fantasy VIII, Nobuo Uematsu) * 113- A Crystalline Night Sky (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 114- The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 115- Kokiri Forest (Hyrule Symphony, Koji Kondo) * 116- Marching Army (Fullmetal Alchemist, Michiru Oshima) * 117- Norg (Final Fantasy XI, Naoshi Mizuta) * 118- Rei I (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 119- Take on Me (Hunting High and Low, A-ha) * 120- Introduction (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 121- Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog, Masato Nakamura) * 122- Pinnacle Studio stock "Mystery" cue * 123- Enclosure (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 124- Game Over (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 125- Thanatos (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 126- Sweet Georgia Brown (Harlem Globetrotters Theme, Brother Bones) * 127- Rock and Roll Part 2 (Glitter, Gary Glitter) * 128- Jump Around (House of Pain, House of Pain) * 129- Whoomp! (There It Is) (Whoomp! (There It Is), Tag Team) * 130- Borderline Case (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 131- Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 132- Open Treasure Box (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 133- Item Catch (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 134- Encounter (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 135- Clocks (A Rush of Blood to the Head, Coldplay) * 136- Possession (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nicholas Hooper) * 137- Windmill Hut (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Koji Kondo) * 138- Planet Hell (Once, Nightwish) * 139- Colosseo (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 140- Cantaloupe Island (Herbie Hancock, unknown recording) * 141- A Moment When Tension Breaks (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shiroh Sagisu) * 142- Don't Worry, Be Happy (Simple Pleasures, Bobby McFerrin) * 143- Wakka's Theme (Final Fantasy X, Nobuo Uematsu) * 144- Main Theme (Final Fantasy V) (Orchestral Game Concert 2, Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, Nobuo Uematsu) * 145- Title (Hyrule Symphony, Koji Kondo) * 146- The Landing (Final Fantasy VIII, Nobuo Uematsu) * 147- Salt Lake City Episode (Chaplin, John Barry) * 148- The Sign (Happy Nation, Ace of Bass) * 149- Duel (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 150- Gerudo Valley (Hyrule Symphony, Koji Kondo) * 151- Theme from The Terminator ''(T2: Judgment Day) * 152- ''Attack of the Sand People (Star Wars, John Williams) * 153- Unknown Cue (Episode 43 Waluigi reunites with Walgina, identification pending) * 154- Recollection (Fullmetal Alchemist, Michiru Oshima) * 155-'' Eye of the Tiger'' (Eye of the Tiger, Survivor) * 156- Ami (Final Fantasy VIII - Piano Collections, Nobuo Uematsu) * 157- Pruit Igoe and Prophecies (Watchmen, Philip Glass Ensemble) * 158- We Will Win (Robotech) * 159- Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, John Williams) * 160- Lacrimosa Dominae (Trailerhead, Immediate Music) * 161- Duel of the Fates (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, John Williams) * 162- Requiem (Mozart, currently unknown recording) * 163- Prologue (Lost Odyssey, Nobuo Uematsu) * 164- Unknown Cue (Episode 44 Mario and Luigi discuss recent events after the battle, identification pending) * 165- Blue Fields (FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII, Shiro Hamacuchi, Nobuo Uematsu) * 166- Player Down (Super Mario World, Koji Kondo) * 167- Theme from Star Trek: The Next Generation (Jerry Goldsmith, currently unknown recording) * 168- Theme from A Summer Place (Max Steiner, Percy Faith & His Orchestra) * 169- Blue Fields (Final Fantasy VIII - Piano Collections, Nobuo Uematsu) * 170- Athletic BGM (Super Mario World, Koji Kondo) * 171- Long Distance (Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow, Risa Ohki, Nobuo Uematsu) The Movie * 172- Enter Sandman (Metallica, Metallica) * 173- Opening Titles (Jurassic Park, John Williams'')'' * 174- Main Theme (Fallout 3, Inon Zur) * 175- Pokémon Theme (Jason Paige, John Siegler) * 176- Lizardiño Slayer Quartet (Super Mario Bros. 2, OCRemix.org, ilp0) * 177- Prof. Oak's Lab (Pokémon Snap, Ikuko Mimori) * 178- Cat Blues (Cowboy Bebop, The Seatbelts) * 179- Halloween 1978 (Halloween, John Carpenter'')'' * 180- Yoshi's Island (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Koji Kondo'')'' * 181- One-Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks, Nobuo Uematsu, Shiro Hamaguchi) * 182- Cats on Mars (Cowboy Bebop, The Seatbelts) * 183- Ultimate Koopa Battle (Super Mario 64, Koji Kondo) * 184- Athletic BGM (Super Mario Bros. 3, Koji Kondo) * 185- Hind D (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 186- Waltz for the Moon (Final Fantasy VIII, Nobuo Uematsu) * 187- Circuit (Mario Kart 64, Kenta Nagata) * 180- Ending (Super Mario World, Koji Kondo) * 181- The Puzzle (slow tempo version) (Curb Your Enthusiasm, Franco Micalizzi) * 182- Act Like You Know (Breakin' Out, Fat Larry's Band) * 183- Head Over Heels (Songs from the Big Chair, Tears for Fears)''' * 184- The Darkness' Theme (Domenic Muller) * 185- Gothic Power (Immediate Music, X-Ray Dog) * 186- Why So Serious? (The Dark Knight, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard) * 187- Title, (''Pokémon Red/Blue, Junichi Masuda)'' * 188- Journey to Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nicholas Hooper) * 189- Balin's Tomb (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings, Howard Shore) * 190- The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nicholas Hooper) * 191- Summer Overture (Requiem For A Dream, Clint Mansell) * 192- Dance of the Knights (Romeo and Juliet, Sergei Prokofiev, Royal Opera House, Mark Ermler) * 193- Those Chosen by the Planet (Final Fantasy VII, Nobuo Uematsu) * 194- A Far Green Country (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Howard Shore) * 195- Heretic Hero (Halo 2, Martin O'Donnell) * 196- The Oath (FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC Final Fantasy VIII, Shiro Hamaguchi, Nobuo Uematsu) * 197- The Ecstasy of Gold ''(concert recording) (''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, Ennio Morricone) * 198- The Best is Yet to Come (Metal Gear Solid, Kazuki Muraoka) * 199- Moments In Love (Into Battle with the Art of Noise, Art of Noise) * 200- Trial of the Archangel (Trailerhead, Immediate Music) * 201- Dear Friends (Final Fantasy Ⅴ - Piano Collections, Nobuo Uematsu) * 202- Princess Zelda (Hyrule Symphony, Koji Kondo) * 203- Fisherman's Horizon (Final Fantasy VIII - Piano Collections, Nobuo Uematsu) *204- The Dream (Total Recall, Jerry Goldsmith) *205- It's Too Late (Dreams, Evermore)Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Spin-Offs